A late visit
by PerfectlyPerverted
Summary: Rick and you have been ex lovers but you walked away to follow your career. It's 2:43 and nearly 2 years after you last saw Rick he shows up in your room, very drunk. Possible one shot with a bit of fluff based on Rick being more caring when drunk.
1. chapter 1

2:43 The clock read as you were awakened to a bright green glow that seemed to flood the room from the hallway. A sound, something between a buzz and a hum that you'd grown to know as Ricks portal gun. You pulled back your blanket and immediately felt a shiver run up your spine as the bitter winter air caressed your exposed skin.

"Rick" you called out in a hushed tone. Nothing. Nothing but silence till you heard the loud crash of something in the living room followed by incoherent cursing. Your heart skipped a beat. You swung your legs over the side of your bed and delicately placed your feet on the hardwood floorboards. If there was an intruder at least you wanted to remain somewhat decent, the thigh length blue lacey nightdress that currently adorned your body , was far from best for defending yourself from intruders. Just as you began to slide yourself off the bed towards the draws , a dark shadow looms in the entrance to your room.

You'd recognise that silhouette anywhere, a flowing lab coat, tall , slender frame and a wild mass of spiked hair like it had been zapped onto his skull. A flood of relief washes over your body as you release the breath you didn't realise you'd been holding in your throat the entire time.

You part your lips to say his name once again but before you can he collapses in a heap on the floor. Fearing for the worst you rush over to him. This wouldn't be the first time he had come to you covered in blood with broken bones, before meeting rick you had been training to become a doctor. He always knew you would be quick, professional and discreet.

"H-hey baby" he slurred out. He was only drunk thank god. This was drunker than you'd ever seen him in the short year you'd been together

and that said A lot. You crouched down on the floor beside him , your knees a few inches away from his face. Gingerly you reach down to his face, you fingers softly brushing along his jaw line , down his neck and along his collar bone.

His hand darts up and he twists his fingers around your wrist , placing several soft but sloppy kisses on your hand. "Rick , No. We sorted this remember" you whimper out. Deciding to leave Rick was one of the hardest things you'd had to do but you knew in the long run it was for the best. He had shown you new worlds, the birth of stars and the ends of whole systems at the hands of a black hole. Every moment you were with this man it was like a hit of ecstasy and for all you knew, with all the strange alien foods and drinks he let you try, you might have been on some kind of space drug. The problem with rick was it always ended the same. You, alone in some dark , cheap motel room. The blankets pulled up to your face as tears streamed down. The next few days you would be sore and bruised but come the end of the week you were ready to go again.

"I really fucked up here" Rick mumbles which snaps you back to the moment . You look down at Rick, he had moved his head to rest on your lap now. You couldn't help feel sorry for him, his eyes had always been so lonely, his brilliant mind being held back by his aging body and the constant disappointment in everyone around him as no one could keep up with him.

"What do you mean" you inquire just as much as he could be referring to the messy end to your relationship he could also be talking about the state he was in or just as likely he could be referring to some bomb which would explode this entire demmention with him inside it. By now he is out of it again, lids half closed and lips slightly parted.

You realized you weren't going to get much more out of him tonight and decide it's just best to prop him up somewhere till the morning. You reached under his arms and attempted to heave him over to the bed. You were far from strong and despite him being fairly light you still only managed to drag him across the floor.

Throwing him onto the bed was harder than anticipated and you end up launching yourself over him as you do. "So desperate to get into B-urrpp-bed with me" you glared up at him ready to defend yourself and intentions but despite his recently acquired smirk ,his eyes were still firmly shut. Either you falling on him had indeed woken him up for a second or Rick fucking Sanchez was capable of making quips in his sleep, neither would suppose you.

You lift yourself back up and readdress your night dress which had risen dangerously high up your thigh. Leaning over you pull the blanket over him before turning on your heels to spend a night on the sofa. His hand grasps tightly at your wrist, holding you in place. You glanced over your shoulder to him, one eye partly cracked open a needy expression on his face. You let out a gentle sigh and crawl over him to the other side of the bed. Before you can get under the covers you feel his arm pull you closer to him.

This was new , something you'd never been allowed to do during your time with him, as he had put it "No need to make things weird" and you had just come to accept it but this...well this was nice. It was the intamncy you had craved when you had been together, nothing but listening to his heart beat and watch the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The reek of alcohol was something you could have done without but it wouldn't be Rick if it wasn't there. You wanted this moment to last a lifetime but found your eyes slowly drifting shut, your whole body comfortable and relaxed against him.

You awoke again as sunlight filtered through the blinds of your room with a warm glow touching everything in the room but yet somehow the bed felt cold. You cracked open your eyes and with hazy vision saw the empty spot beside you where rick had laid last night. You knew expecting him to stay was too much but somehow you'd deluded yourself into the idea of waking up together and having breakfast like two normal people

You slid out of bed and made your way to the bathroom. The shower had recently been used, maybe with in the last 10 minutes, you had literally missed him by moments. You let out an wearisome sigh and lean back against the wall only just now catching something written on the mirror in the steam. 'We need to chat, see you tonight'

A/N so after season 3 ep 4 I wanted to do something with really drunk Rick. Its not really fluffy because Rick isnt a very fluffy guy (well not sure about that hair though.) but I hope you enjoy. Im also toying with this being more than a one shot kinda thing and maybe have them test the waters again, I dont know, if you want more of this story then feel free to comment or sometning.


	2. Shooting stars

It was growing late. Nearly 11 at night to be precise. Rick had said he'd see you tonight but alass he was a no show. Was he playing some cruel joke on you or maybe he was still hungover when he'd left the message this morning and had completely forgot about you once again until he needed you again. That brought a smile to your face, the idea that Rick Sanchez, the destroyer of worlds , could need you.

You had become so involved in your own thoughts that you failed to notice the green glow that illuminated the living room. "W-what's with the d-dumb smile?" you hear Ricks gravely voice call out from behind you. You turn to face him but bump into his chest instead as he wraps his arms around you. "I thought you weren't coming back" you mumble out, your face buried in his chest. "I felt like this was long overdue" he sighed softly and placed his callus hands upon your shoulders, then pulled you away from him. "Anyway, come on. We're gonna miss it". Before you could even ask what 'It' was, Ricks hand had dropped down from your shoulder and now held on to your hand, pulling you to the wall with quickened pace as his other hand reached into his pocket for his portal gun.

He had done it again. You sat on the rings of a plannet no bigger than a car. A cascade of falling stars illminated the sky, the sky itself a deep shade of purple that seemed to be constant swirling abyss. Rick had explained the composition of the atmosphere and how it appeared that way but most of the science of it had gone over your head.

You sat back from the edge that you had been precariously perched upon for the last 40 minutes , completely in your own world. As your thoughts finally centered on rick, you tilt your head to face him. He's sat, flask in one hand, chin resting in his other. His expression is one of pure boredom , it had never crossed your mind, while you were gawking off into space, how mundane all this must be for him. You'd never seen him sit still for this long, at least not without clearing a bar.

"Rick" you whisper. "Yes?" he cooed back at you. "You said you wanted to talk but you've not said a word" You let out a nervous chuckle and run your tongue over your lips before continuing "I'm half expecting you just to push me off this planet and portal away" you stammered. It was no lie, for as much you had grown to care for rick you had also seen what happened to those who crossed him and while you had never done so, the way in which you walked out was far from clean.

He turned and smiled at you, it was a sincere smile that warmed you to the core. You had only seen him smile like this once , when his grandson morty had come back from uni unannounced. "L-look, I'm not good with words and emotions b-uurp-ut you've always been a good kid" you hated it when he called you a kid but you had come to accept that he was old enough to be your father "I guess...well I guess I should have been better for you" He trailed off before taking a swig from his flask.

For the first time , Rick Sanchez had admitted to being wrong. Maybe not in his own words but you had a feeling in your gut that ,that is what he was getting at.

"So where do we go from here then ?" your voice was a little shakey as you spoke. At the back of your head you had told yourself this was a one off , something to amend any guilt he had before washing his hands of you entirely but you wanted more, for the first time rick was being human around you, it was nice. You wanted this to be a thing again, in the 2 years you had been apart you had, had several offers from young gentlemen but had turned them all down, none able to compare to him.

Rick didn't even need a second to think. He raised his flask and shook it a little, you heard the faint swish of alcohol, not a lot and certainly not enough to keep him happy much longer. "I-if yo-urgh-u're done looking at falling rocks then I know somewhere a little bit more f-fun. " he cheered.

It hasn't really answered your question but it did mean you got to stick around a bit longer. You smiled and stood up, he shortly followed with his usual energetic movements. He shot out a portal and offered you his hand which you took, wrapping your fingers around his. He didn't even complain.

Just as you were about to walk through the portal he stopped then turned to face you. "And while we're having a drink we can talk about some kind of arrangement to keep us both happy." you felt your heart skip a beat as the words left his mouth, he had a immense grin plastered across his face as once again he dragged you through the portal.


End file.
